


To be an Echo

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Justin moves to New York, Brian decides to ban all three sentence phrases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be an Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, this one inspired by Wilco's [Hummingbird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2c2ezycK4M).

When Justin moves to New York, Brian decides to ban all three sentence phrases.  _I love you, I miss you, I need you_ , all forbidden phrases. He wants Justin to live his own life. And of course Brian wants to be a part of it, but it needs to be on Justin’s terms. He’s the one going off to experience a new and exciting life in New York. Brian’s not about to be the one to hold him back, even if it’s with the most tenuous anchors of his love.

He wants a life with Justin, and he knows Justin does, as well. But they need time. Space. Brian knows what it’s like to be 22. Justin needs freedom to explore. And Brian’s going to give it to him.

It doesn’t mean Brian loves him any less, or makes it any less clear. They still talk all the fucking time. Brian sends him what Daphne has nauseatingly deemed “care packages.” Brian makes sure his presence is felt in Justin’s life, even when he’s all the way in Manhattan, even if it’s just an echo of what they once shared.

It all goes well for about two months, and then Brian makes the excellent decision to get supremely smashed and then to call Justin.

“I miss you,” he says right away. “I miss you, and I love you, and I need you.” 

Justin laughs, and his voice is fond when he answers. “I know. So why don’t you get your ass over here before I forget what you look like?”

Brian books the next flight out, the words  _I love you, I miss you, I need you_ playingon an endless loop in his mind. 


End file.
